


Lute Lessons

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Reader asks Jaskier to teach her how to play the lute, and then of course comes the classic "let me just show you where to put your hands oh oops now I'm pressed up against you whispering in your ear how did that happen" situation
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Kudos: 9





	Lute Lessons

You’d been nervous about asking Jaskier to teach you to play the lute but he’d beamed at the request, accepting immediately and offering to start right that moment. You’d watched him play countless times and marveled at how deftly he could coax music from it while singing _while_ flirting **_while_** dancing. You’d agreed to start small, though, focusing on learning how to correctly position the instrument. He adjusted your arms and stepped back to see if you had it just right but he kept shaking his head and sighing. His frustration seemed inward as he struggled to communicate what had become instinct.

“No you must cradle her like a lover,” he said, emphasizing with wide gestures as though he were holding someone close. You cocked an eyebrow at him and he straightened back up.

“Right can I just?” he walked behind you and you tensed as you felt his body press against yours.

“Well the first problem is you’re far too stiff,” he said, unaware that he was the source of the tension. You focused on relaxing your muscles as his arms wound around you, covering yours as he moved the lute around.

“See!” he said excitedly as you held the instrument in tandem, finally reaching the right angle, “As I said you just cradle it… like… a… lover.”

You swallow hard as he says this, so close that the words tickle the ear his face is suddenly inches away from. You can feel the pale blue eyes scanning your face and you tilt your head ever so slightly, meeting them with yours. You wait for him to say something, make a joke about the two of you making beautiful music together or anything to break this tension but he just holds his silence and your body, both prickling with tension.

“And then what?” you ask, the words breathless under his scrutiny.

“Hmm?” he asks, your question breaking into his reverie.

“Um, what comes next?” you ask and then, because you’re feeling a little bold, “Once you have your lover in your arms.”

He smirks and his eyes fall to your lips which are still parted slightly. He lips his own and his eyes glance back up to yours.

“Then,” he says, and his hand curls around yours and guides it down the strings of the lute, a soft thrumming sound caressing the air, “You play.”


End file.
